Back in Time
by XxThe Acid RomancexX
Summary: Kim and Ron are stuck in 1803 and see the weirdest thing of their young lives...COMPLETE! :)
1. Back in Time

Disclaimer:*sigh,* I still don't own Kim Possible.Now matter how many times you ask me!  
  
This is going to be a BIG story,And the most amazing thing happens...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kim Possible plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.She was slightly tired from the day at   
  
school,but still ready for anything that came her way.   
  
"Bored."She said in a low tone.  
  
"Bored,bored,bored,bored,bored."It was a Friday afternoon,and   
  
suprisingly she had nothing to do.Just then a knock came from the door.  
  
  
  
"Coming." She said as she ran down the stairs.Being careful not to trip on the steep steps.  
  
Ron was already waiting for her in the living room."Hey,KP,wanna hit Bueno Nacho?"  
  
Ron asked,a large grin on his face.One of Kim's favorite features on Ron. It was the one thing that always   
  
lighted up her day."Sure,Ron,sounds great.It'd be nice to have SOMETHING to do today.  
  
They shot each other a smile and left the Possible residence.  
  
@ Bueno Nacho:  
  
Ron and Rufus dived into their nachos while Kim watched them as she quietly ate her chimmerito,  
  
thinking of how much of a pig Ron was.Rufus was an animal, he had an excuse.But you'd think Ron could be the  
  
LEAST bit politer.When they were both done with their meals,they left Bueno Nacho and headed for a nice walk in the   
  
park.  
  
"Hey,Kim?"  
  
"Yeah,Ron?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me out on that ancestor project that Mrs.Jenkins gave us the other day."  
  
"What's so hard about it.I figured it'd be fun finding out about your ancestors."  
  
"Well,that's just it.I don't know anything about them.For all I know,my great great grandfather couldv'e been the village   
  
idiot." Kim gave a small chuckle.  
  
"I'm serious,Kim."  
  
"Okay,okay.I'll ask Wade if he can rig somethin' up for you in the morning."  
  
"Thanks,KP."  
  
As they continued their walk,the trees rustled around them with the scent of spring flowers from the ground up.  
  
"I love the spring,it's so beautiful."Kim said,picking a rose off of a bush and placing it in her hair.  
  
"Yeah,it's great." Ron bit his lower lip.Looking into Kim's emerald eyes was like looking into crystals reflecting off the sun.  
  
The rustling sound him back to earth,despite his deep daydreaming.  
  
But just then Ron saw something in the corner of his eye and turned.He gasped at what he saw.  
  
"K-Kim,w-what's that?"  
  
Kim turned to Ron's eye veiw. In the woods surrounding one side of the walkway in the park,lay a slightly small glowing  
  
object of what looked like a glow-in-the-dark ball."I don't know,Ron.Her concerned look turned into a smirk as she glared  
  
at Ron."But let's find out."  
  
They walked off the road and into thick brustles and trees.  
  
"Oww.Kim,slow down."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I got prickers stuck in my leg."  
  
They kept walking until they reached the glowing ball.  
  
"KP,I don't know,this is kinda freaky..."  
  
"Oh,come on,Ron it's a glowing ball.Look."Kim picked it up and tossed it to Ron. See?"  
  
"Yeah.Here ya go,Kim."  
  
But when Ron tried to give Kim the ball,something odd happened."What the...?" When Ron handed it to Kim,it was stuck   
  
to his hand.When Kim touched it,her hand became stuck as well.  
  
"Why won't you let go?" Kim asked as she struggled to pry her hand offthe ball.  
  
"It's not me,Kim.My hands stuck on it."  
  
At that very second the oddest thing happened.The ball started counting down seconds.  
  
10,9,8,7,6,  
  
"Ron, I can't get it off!!!" "Me either!!" He replied back.They had no idea what was about to happen to them.  
  
5,4,3,2,1...  
  
Kim and Ron closed their eyes.Not wanting to know what was about to happen.  
  
The same green glow scattered apon the duo as they disappeared without a trace.  
  
Dr.Drakken's lair:  
  
"It worked!! Drakken shreiked from inside his lair.He seemed to have been watching a camera screen.  
  
The picture on it was the last picture of Kim and Ron as they vanished into darkness.  
  
"At last I have finally gotten rid of Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick by sending back in time!"  
  
Shego entered the room.Apparently hearing the joy."So,I'm guessing the stupid sticky ball thingy worked."  
  
"Yes!!!"Drakken said proudly.But then he paused and turned to Shego.  
  
"It was not STUPID!!"  
  
"Yeah,you're right."Shego replied in a nasty tone."It was more like...LAME!  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Fine whatever.So what year did you send Kimmy back to,anyway?"  
  
"You're going to love this.I sent them back to 1803!!!!!"Drakken yelled,adding a wicked smile.  
  
"And now with Kim Possible gone it should be a sinch to take over the world now!!"  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ooooohhh,not good for Kim and Ron.Stick around for the next chapter!!  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	2. In 1803

Disclaimer:*sigh,* I still don't own Kim Possible.Now matter how many times you ask me!  
  
This is going to be a BIG story,And the most amazing thing happens...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two green zaps filled the sky.Then the zaps formed into two people and a naked mole rat as they fell hard   
  
to the ground.  
  
Kim and Ron stood up,clenching their head and ribcage.  
  
"Oh,what happend?" Ron asked.He looked around."Kim,where are we?"  
  
Kim stood up and looked at their position.they seemed to be in the countryside,   
  
surrounded by bighorn cows.  
  
She took out the Kimmunicator from her pocket."Wade." She called to him,but he didn't seem to answer.  
  
All sudden the entire Kimmunicator faded into air,leaving Kim and Ron speechless.  
  
A rumbling sound started."Kim,what's that sound?"  
  
"I don't know,but it sounds like horse hoofs."  
  
Kim was right.A tall and slankey man galloped up to them.  
  
"Um,hi."Kim managed to say.The teens were stunned.Kim and Ron couldv'e sworn he was Josh Mankey,except for the  
  
hair style.  
  
"What yall doin' in my father's feild? and WHAT are you two dressed in?!"The man asked.  
  
"Uh,we kinda don't know ourselves...wait,your FEILD?"  
  
"Yeah,my father's owned it for seventeen years."  
  
"But wait,we were just in Middleton Park,how'd we get here?"  
  
the man have a slight chuckle."Honey,Middleton's five miles away.Get on,I'll take you back."  
  
They got the horse with a little help and rode back to Middleton.  
  
"So,what's your two's names?"The man asked,over-looking their clothes.  
  
"Um,I'm Kim Possible,and this is Ron Stoppable.What's yours?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Andrew Mankey...wait,what was your two's last name again?"  
  
"Possible and Stoppable."Kim said,questions swimming through her head.Where was she? How'd she get out of Middleton?  
  
And the biggest question:Who was she TALKING TO?!?!  
  
"Kim,did he just say his name was Andrew Mankey?!?!"Ron wispered to her."And what's the big about our last names?"  
  
"Well,that's quite a quinky-dink."The man continued with his southern accent."There's a couple in Middleton with the same names.  
  
Theyv'e been best friends since they were youngin's,like brother and sister."  
  
Kim and Ron's eyes widened."What are their first names?"Kim asked,starting to get a hunch on what that ball had done to them  
  
"Oh,John Stoppable and Sarah Possible."He said,making the horse they were on walk slightly faster.  
  
Kim turned to Ron."Ron,Sarah Possible was my great,great,grandmother! Ron,I think I know what's going on.."  
  
"Uh,Andrew,call me crazy but what year is it?"  
  
"Why,it's 1803."  
  
Kim and Ron exchanged glances.It became clear now what that ball had done to them.It had sent them back in time.  
  
When they had reached Middleton,Kim and hopped off the horse,giving Andrew a hearty thankyou as he galloped back  
  
to the field.They looked around.People were dressed in old-time clothes like stuff you'd see in the old western movies.  
  
The people around gave them a few glances at their clothes and walked off.  
  
"Kim,we'd better find somewhere to get out of these clothes before any more people look at us funny."  
  
"Right."Kim replied,scanning the town."Look!There's a clothe's store.Let's try there."Kim said.  
  
A few minutes later Kim came out of the dressing room where Ron was waiting for her.  
  
He tried holding a laugh in,but it burst out.He was rolling all over the floor.All this over Kim's new outfit.  
  
she was wearing one of those old-time getup dresses.It was a bright pink dress with the skirt part poofed out,with  
  
fringes at the end.And to ice the cake,a beautiful pink hat with a pink feather sticking out of it.Sure,she looked great in it,  
  
but it was the funniest thing Ron thought Kim had ever worn.  
  
Ron got up off the ground,sliding a tear off his cheek."Sorry,KP,it's just funny to see you wearing something like that."  
  
"Well,you look pretty dumb yourself."Kim giggled."I've never seen you in a outfit like THAT before."  
  
Ron was wearing dark brown pants with a white shirt and suspenders and a black-brown hat.  
  
"Very funny.C'mon,let's get moving."  
  
The duo walked around for awhile,taking a look inside gif shops and china stores and resterants.  
  
They went by the school yard.Over-seeing the kids playing with wheels and sticks and anything they could find.  
  
But then the teacher came out.  
  
"Alright,kids.Time to come in!"  
  
Ron turned and saw the teacher while Kim was busy scanning the town.He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Kim...."He called,But she didn't hear him."Kim!"  
  
"What,Ro-"  
  
Kim saw what he was looking at and stood there speechless.Eyes widened,heart leaping out of her chest.  
  
The woman that was the teacher looked exactly like...  
  
HER.   
  
Getting good,huh? Well stick around,The next chapter's coming up soon!!!  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	3. Meeting Your Past

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kim Possible. If I did,I'd make everyone's CLEAN fics reality!!  
  
This is going to be a BIG story,And the most amazing thing happens...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Kim and ron were stunned.They just stood there jaws dropped at the site in front of them.  
  
(repeat from last story) "Alright,time to come in!"  
  
"Yes,Mrs.Possible." The kids all said at once,dropping their sticks and wheels and walking inside.  
  
Kim turned around after they left,hands covering her mouth. She had just seen her great grandmother!!!!  
  
And she looked just like her."I-I can't believe what I just saw..." She said to Ron,falling backwards.But Ron quickly   
  
grabbed her and hoisted her up."KP,get ahold of yourself. I know that that was a little freaky,but we're probably gonna see   
  
a lot of that here." Kim stood herself up and breathed,nice and slow to catch up with herself. Just then someone touched   
  
her on the shoulder.  
  
"You alright,ma'am?"  
  
"I'm fine,tha-"   
  
Kim couldn't get the words out. The person that stood in front of her was an exact replica of Ron,except  
  
for a mustache.  
  
"Thanks." She finally was able to say, still recovering from shock.  
  
"I don't recon seein' you 'round these here parts before. What's your name?"   
  
"Um,Kim. Kim Possible." She gave a weak smile.Knowing what was about to come next.  
  
"Why,that's the same name of my best friend,Sarah Possible. The school teacher.My name is John Stoppable."He turned,noticing Ron over Kim's  
  
shoulder and went over to greet him."What's your name?"  
  
Ron's eyes were extremly wide,but he was trying to keep a smile on and pulled out some words: "M-my name is Ron S-Stoppable."  
  
The man's eyes widened as bis as Ron's and he put on a small but straight face."Are you serious?!?! Wow,now there's somethin' that  
  
doesn't happen every day. I never thought I'd see the day when two others have the same names of me and my best friend!"  
  
He said,patting Ron's shoulder."Well,I gotta go get my friend before she bores those kids with her know-it-all teachings."  
  
Kim and Ron said their goodbye's and John went on his way. After he left the teens sat on a nearby bench,trying to calcuate what  
  
just happened.  
  
"Well,that was a never-in-a-lifetime expeirence." Ron looked over at Kim in her pink dress. 'She lookes so beautiful in that dress,  
  
so amazingly stunning. I wish I didn't laugh at her...' Ron thought.  
  
He mentally shook himself. 'Don't think like that!She's your best friend,not your GF!!!'  
  
Or did he think more of her?...   
  
  
  
Well how about that for an experience of a lifetime! Next chapter should be up ASAP.   
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	4. The Holdup

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible,I'd go around screaming like a lunitic saying:"I won't just stop here, Oh no, I'll rule  
  
the world I tell You!I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That's a BIT exaggerated!  
  
You're SO gonna love Bonnie's ancestor...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
There was a long pause between the two as they sat there on bench still   
  
processing everything through their mind's.  
  
"You know, mabye you outta grow a mustache like your great,great granddad,it   
  
might get you some more attention at school." Kim said,blushing.  
  
"Kim!"  
  
"It's a joke,Ro-."  
  
Kim never finished (for the zillionteenth time in this story) and jerked her head to the right,something was moving   
  
fast into town.So fast, you couldn't see it do to the dust.  
  
"Ron,what is that? I can't tell." Kim said,squinting her eyes.  
  
" I don't know,Kim. But it looks like a-."  
  
"Horse-pulled wagon." Kim cut him off, now noticing as it came in faster and closer.  
  
It finally stopped. As the dust cleared, giving the town a full glimpse at who was driving it.  
  
Once again Ron and Kim's jaws were dropped when they saw it...  
  
"Everyone,this is a holdup!" A young man yelled out,firing a shot in the air. A young girl about the same age was next to   
  
him.  
  
"K-Kim,is that..."  
  
"Yes,it is,Ron." They didn't believe it. The people in front of them were the ancestors of Brick Flagg And   
  
Bonnie Rockwaller!!!!!  
  
"That fits." Kim whispered over to Ron.  
  
"Now,if yall don't mind,Matthew and I are just gonna slip into the bank and we'll be on our way."  
  
"That's right,Kelly." Matthew said.  
  
"You know,I never could really see Brick and Bonnie together." Ron whispered back.  
  
"Ron,I think we have bigger problems."  
  
"What was that!?!" Kelly said, sticking a gun at Kim.  
  
"Nothing." Kim said fearfully in a way Ron never heard her before.  
  
' Wow,I've never seen Kim so scared,it's kinda cute...Oh,there I go again.SHUTUP RON!!!'  
  
"Leave her alone!" A voice said from nowhere. The three turned to see Sarah standing there with great confidence.  
  
Just then the gun was kicked out of Kelly's hands by John and landed into Sarah's. She pulled   
  
the hammer back and threatend to fire if they didn't put back the money and get out of town.  
  
Matthew and Kelly obeyed,and the towns-people cheered and threw hats in the air as Sarah walked over to Kim.  
  
"I wouldn't try that around those two,they get uptight." She was about to walk off when she had a look on her face as if  
  
she remembered something.  
  
"Oh,you must be the other two Stoppable and Possible's that came in earlier. I'm Sarah, and you must be Kim and Ron.  
  
My friend John told me." She walked over to Ron. "Here, you might want this." Sarah handed him the gun.  
  
Ron held it,the clear metal sparkled in the sunlight. Ron smiled. "Thanks." When he was a little boy he always   
  
dreamed of being a cowboy.  
  
Sarah watched as Ron put the gun in the waste of is pants. "Boy,you need a gun belt. If that thing went   
  
off in your pants...well,let's just say it wouldn't be pretty." She said,tossing him a gun belt. "Oh,and are you two's goin'  
  
to the town festival tonight?" she asked.  
  
"Well,uh..." Ron clamped a hand over Kim's mouth and finished."We'd love to."  
  
"Great,see yall tonight then!"  
  
Kim took Ron's hand off her mouth."Ron,we can't go! We gotta find out how to get back to our own time!"  
  
"Oh c'mon,Kim, this'll be great.I wanna see what it's like. THEN we look for a way out."  
  
"Okay. But what I'm still curious about is why did the Kimmunicator diisappear and who put that ball there?"  
  
"Well,the first one's easy." Ron started. "The Kimmunicator disappeared because it hasn't been invented yet.  
  
It doesn't exist.The reason WE didn't disappear with it is because humans have been around forever."  
  
Kim looked at Ron in a stunned way."How did you know that?"  
  
"I watched back to the future." He said,smiling.  
  
  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	5. The Fest and the Kidnapping

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible,I'd go around screaming like a lunitic saying:"I won't just stop here, Oh no, I'll rule  
  
the world I tell You!I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That's a BIT exaggerated!  
  
This is going to be a little like back to the future III  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kim and Ron walked up to the Festval gates.It wasn't that much,just a fence,easy  
  
to push over.  
  
"your weapons,please." A man at the gate commanded.Ron handed over his gun.  
  
"Enjoy the festivities." The man called out as they walked through the gate.  
  
The fest was amazing. Slightly dim lights hanging from wires and people dancing everywhere.There were even games.  
  
"I'll be right back,Kim."Ron said as he walked over to the game.  
  
"Hey there,boy, how's 'bout a game?" The man asked.   
  
"Sure,I'll try it." Ron said,taking the gun.  
  
"All ya have to do is shoot the moving targets." The man said,backing up.  
  
Every single target that came out Ron hit it.Twirling the gun,he handed it back to the man and walked off.  
  
But the man stopped him.  
  
"Tell me,boy,where'd you learn to shoot like that?"  
  
Ron smiled and answered:"Smartymart,asile 18."  
  
Kim stood by the punch bowl watching everyone dancing and having a good time.  
  
She smiled as Sarah walked over to her.  
  
"Your friend there,he's a pretty good shooter.Never seen anyone shoot like that."  
  
"Yeah,he's pretty handy with a gun." Kim said,drinking a little punch.  
  
"You like him,don't you?"  
  
To hearing this,Kim choked a little on her punch.She had never been   
  
asked THAT a question before.  
  
"Well,mabye." She said,regaining herself.  
  
Kim sighed."Yeah...is it that obvious?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
"What about you,you like John?"  
  
"Uh huh...."  
  
John walked over to Sarah and took her arm."C'mon,Sarah,let's get our picture taken by the new town clock!"  
  
Kim was left alone for awhile until Ron walked up to her."Hey,KP,how's it goin'?"  
  
"It's okay.Hey you wanna get our picture taken by the new town clock?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
When walked over they watched Sarah and John get there picture taken.  
  
"Next!"The photographer yelled.  
  
Kim and Ron stepped on each side of the clock.It was one of those giant clocks.A little bit like the tower of London's,  
  
but a lot smaller.  
  
"This'll be awsome to take home as a soviner.I just hope it doesn't get old and crumble the minute we get back."  
  
"Smile!" The photographer held up the photo thingy (I don't know what it's called) and shot the picture.A cloud of smoke  
  
came out,causing the photographer to cough a little.He handed them the picture.  
  
Just then a song started playing:do,do,do-dee,do,do,do,do-dee....  
  
Everyone hurried on to the dance floor.  
  
'Well,I guess there's one thing to do..' Ron thought.  
  
"Kim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Ron took off his hat and bowed. "May I have this dance?"  
  
Kim laughed a little and smiled. "Okay."  
  
They got the dance floor and bowed (Kim curtsied),then they danced the night away.  
  
They were having the time of there lives! They held up their arms and a crowd of people went under their hands.  
  
Everyone dazzled at the way Kim and Ron danced.The duo danced like the 1803 way with a little of futureistic touch.  
  
After the song was over,Kim and Ron were breathing hard.It had been the best night of their lives,and they were ready  
  
to turn in.  
  
"Wow,Ron,where'd you learn to dance like that?"  
  
" I kinda taught myself."  
  
"Well that was VERY good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Ron smiled.'Hey,mabye she's warmin' up to me...why do I keep thinking like that??? She's my best friend,I wouldn't want  
  
to change that,would I ?'  
  
"You know,KP,mabye we outta use that little ball thingy again and come back when there's another fest."  
  
"Speaking of which,we still have to get out of here."  
  
"Can we wait till morning? I'm beat."  
  
"Yeah,sure."  
  
Kim was really tired.She had a hard time walking.  
  
"Kim,you okay?"  
  
"Yeah,just a little tired."  
  
Just then someone galloped up in a black horse to Kim and Ron.  
  
"Remember me?" The stranger said,tipping his cowboy hat.It was Matthew.He grabbed Kim and tied her to the back of  
  
his horse."Now if yall don't mind,I'm just gonna take Miss Sarah here and go."  
  
The man galloped out of town leaving a trail of dust behind him.  
  
"KP!!"Ron called out.But it was too late,she was bond and gagged and way too tired to fend for herself.  
  
"I'll help you,Kim..." Ron whispered as he fell on his knees,tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
Poor Kim. We're getting to an action chapter,everyone,hang in there!  
  
  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	6. Saved

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible,I'd go around screaming like a lunitic saying:"I won't just stop here, Oh no, I'll rule  
  
the world I tell You!I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That's a BIT exaggerated!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Ron was on his knees for a moment or two,hoping that Kim would be okay.  
  
He got up and ran, faster than he had ever run in his life.Sure,Kim had been captured before and threatend   
  
with a laser or two,but this was 1803,no lasers,just guns.  
  
Even though,Kim was still in trouble and Ron prayed that Matthew wouldn't hurt her.  
  
Ron burst through the festival gates.Everyone stared at him clulessly.  
  
"Kim's been kiddnapped!!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Everyone gasped and chatter was everywhere. They stopped  
  
when the sheriff walked up to Ron.  
  
"Boy,you better not be prankin'." The sheriff said in a dark tone.  
  
"This is no prank! My friends been kidnapped by Matthew,and I don't know what he's gonna d--"  
  
At that moment,Ron remembered what Kim had told him a few days before:  
  
*Flashback*  
  
(At the library)  
  
"Hey,Kim, still looking up your great,great,great grandmother?"  
  
"Yeah,and I found a lot about her.Her name was Sarah Possible. It says here that she was killed by notorious bank robber   
  
named Matthew and his girlfriend Kelly that she had stopped frequently from commiting crimes."  
  
She was kidnapped and no one knows what happened after that,but a few days later they found her dead with a bullet  
  
in her heart."  
  
  
  
"Then how'd the Possible era go on?"  
  
"She had two sisters named Mary and Martha Possible."  
  
*End of Flashback  
  
  
  
All of a sudden Ron sprung up.  
  
"He mistook Kim for you!" He pointed at Sarah.  
  
"And now he's going to kill her!!!!" Now tears were running down his face.  
  
Ron walked over to the sheriff."I need my gun back.I'm going after her."  
  
"Boy,you can't go alone,you'll never come out alive."  
  
"Fine,I'll take them with me."Ron pointed at John and Sarah.   
  
"We got your back." Sarah said as the three ran out the gates. John and Sarah mounted their horses.  
  
"Get on your horse,Ron!" John called to him  
  
"I don't have a horse!" He called back.  
  
"Then how you gonna get there?"  
  
(one minute later)  
  
"C'mon,donkey,giddy-up already!!!! Ron kicked the donkey's side but he wouldn't move.Rufus got out of Ron's pocket.  
  
"Hmmm.." He thought.Rufus looked at the donkey's tail and an idea popped in his mind.  
  
He jumped down to the donkey's tail and bit it hard.  
  
That got him moving.  
  
"Whooaa!" Ron yelled as the donkey suddenly sped through the town without warning.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Matthew Flagg's hideout)  
  
Matthew put Kim in the corner of a room,still bound and gagged,and too tired to fend for herself.  
  
"Cozy,Ms.Possible?" Matthew Mockingly asked her.  
  
He took off a sack from the saddle that was on his horse and laid it down on the table.  
  
"One moment,Miss." He said as he rumaged through the bag.  
  
Kim squinted her eyes to see what he was looking for.  
  
Her eyes widened as he pulled out a gun.  
  
"Now,Ms.Sarah, I never really wanted to do this,but youv'e given me no choice since youv'e ruined all my robberies."  
  
Kim remembered what she read at the library about her g,g,g grandmother.(great,great) How they found her dead in a hideout  
  
a few miles from town.This guy had mistaken her for Sarah and now she's going to be killed.Kim had a sympathetic look  
  
in her eyes as she lowered her head.  
  
' Goodbye,Ron.I really hope you make it back to the future.' She thought as Matthew pointed the gun at her.  
  
"This is the last time you ever ruin any of my robbery attemps..."  
  
All of a sudden the door slammed open to the hideout.I'n front of it were Sarah,John,and Ron!  
  
Ron and the other two took out there guns.  
  
"Drop it!" They commanded.  
  
"No! I'm going to get rid of Sarah once and for all!!!!!"  
  
He pulled the hammer back on the gun and pointed at Kim.  
  
"Dude,that's not Ms. Sarah."  
  
To hearing this the villan paused and turned to Ron.  
  
"This is Ms.Sarah."  
  
From out of nowhere Sarah came out and kicked Matthew in the face and a huge fight was started.  
  
Ron snuck past the two and dived for Kim.  
  
"Hold on,KP,let me get these ropes off ya."  
  
He took off her gag and Kim let out a sigh of relief."Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He said smiling.  
  
A large thump was heard and Kim and Ron's heads jerked to the right.Sarah had been knocked out and Matthew had his   
  
gun pointed at her heart.  
  
Suddenly Kim felt all her strength come back to her.She stood up and ran as fast as she could.  
  
Matthew turned his head."What the..."  
  
He was struck a second time in the face as he began to fight Kim.  
  
Her moves were very good,he could only block a few.  
  
Ron walked over and stood next to John who was kneeling by Sarah.  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"Yeah,she's fine,just knocked out." He said in a worried tone. Just then the two heard a 'clank!' They jerked their heads  
  
over to the fight when Kim fell to the ground unconsious with a large bruise on her head.  
  
"KP!" Ron yelled. Matthew came back to his stance over Sarah.  
  
"Now,where was I ? Oh yeah." He pointed the gun at Sarah.  
  
John got in front of Sarah. "No,you don't!"  
  
"Get out of there,boy!You can't save her now!"  
  
Matthew pushed him aside.  
  
"After I'm through killin' her,I'm gonna get the miss over there and then you two are next!"  
  
That was enough for Ron and John. When they heard that they were infuriated.  
  
'No one's gonna kill MY best friend!' the two thought.  
  
"That's it!" They both said.As they pulled out their guns and pointed at Matthew.  
  
"Drop your weapons,boys." A young female voice appeared from the dark part of the hideout.  
  
"Kelly,what took you? These boys were about to pull the gun one me for a couple of girls."  
  
"Well,I'll fix that." She pulled back the hammer....  
  
and fired.  
  
Ron slammed against the wall and fell,barely able to breathe.He had only been shot in the arm,but the effect took the wind out  
  
of him.  
  
Suddenly the doors again burst open to the hideout.But this time it was the sheriff and a mob of angry citizens.  
  
"Yall are under arrest." The sheriff said,pointing his gun at them.  
  
The two dropped their weapons and obeyed his commands to the prisoner carriage.  
  
Ron was able to get up,relieved that they didn't kill his best friend or her g,g,g grandmother.His arm hanging limp,he walked  
  
over to where Kim laid.  
  
"KP." He whispered,shaking her."Kim,wake up,wake up."  
  
Kim's eyes slowly fluttered open "Wha-?"  
  
"KP,we won,you're okay,and so's your g,g,g grandmother."  
  
Kim gave a weak smile,but shortly frowned at the wound on Ron's arm.  
  
"Ron,oh my gosh,are you okay?"  
  
"Kim,I'm fine,but I wanna make sure you don't have damage."  
  
"Ron, I'm fine.It's not that big a deal,I've been hit worse."  
  
"I just wanna make sure."  
  
"Alright,alright." Kim said,her tiring now coming back to her as she lied down on the hard wood floor."How's your arm?"  
  
"It's okay,nothin' that the doc can't fix."  
  
' Why am I overreacting about Kim getting hit? I know she's been hit worse before but I just...I just care about her.'  
  
Meanwhile,John was trying to wake Sarah up.  
  
"Sarah,Sarah wake up."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as well.  
  
"Sarah,you okay?"  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine."  
  
"That's good,but I wanna make sure you're okay so ,just stay there."  
  
"John,I'm fine.You're exaggerating more than usual."  
  
"I just wanna make sure."  
  
"Okay,okay." She lied back down on the wooden floor.  
  
Ron took a look at his arm.It hurt so bad.He tried squeezing it to ease the pain,but that failed.  
  
"Ron,let me look at your arm." Kim said in a graceful tone.  
  
He put his arm in her reach as she examined it.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Here,this'll stop the blood."  
  
Kim took off her scarf that came with the dress and tied it around his arm.  
  
"Thanks." He gave a weak smile.  
  
'Mabye I should tell her...no, what if she doesn't like me back? I'd better wait.'  
  
Kim sat down on her wooden bed and thought to herself:   
  
'Should I tell him now? No,I shouldn't,what if he doesn't like me back? I'd better keep quiet for awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Are things heating up between Kim and Ron? Look for the next chapter!  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	7. We're goin'back!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible,I'd go around screaming like a lunitic saying:"I won't just stop here, Oh no, I'll rule  
  
the world I tell You!I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That's a BIT exaggerated!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Kim,Ron,Sarah,and John walked out of the hideout.The mob outside cheered with all their might.Hat's thrown in the air,  
  
dancing everywhere; It was a BIG party.They had finally gotten rid of the criminals and could finally rest assured they'd  
  
be safe from Kelly and Matthew.  
  
The four smiled at the crowd as they helped Ron to the sheriff.  
  
"Well, congradulations,guys and gals! Yall four are some real heros!"  
  
"Thanks." Kim said,she looked very happy and worried at the same time.  
  
"We need to get Ron to a doctor.Is there one around?"  
  
"Yeah,there's one in town.My son'll take you there.Andrew !!!"  
  
Kim and Ron looked at each other and back at the sheriff."Andrew?" They both said.  
  
Andrew came up to them on a horse."Hey,Kim,Ron, that's a fine job you did!"  
  
"Thanks!" Kim said,glad to see Andrew.  
  
"Now,how's 'bout hoppin' aboard?" He asked.  
  
"How is Ron gonna get on with a broken arm?" Sarah asked,a bit clueless.  
  
"Here,I'll get a ramp.We'd better get there soon b'fore his arm bleeds any more."  
  
Andrew brought a ramp up to his horse and Ron was able to mount with a little help from Kim.  
  
"Okay,everyone,hold on, I'm gonna run 'er."  
  
They all grabbed hold of each other.  
  
He started moving the horse.  
  
"Stop! Stop!"  
  
Andrew pulled over instantly."What's wrong?"  
  
"My arm,it hurts whenever we move." Ron said,he was on the verge of tears it hurt so bad.  
  
"Here,Ron,give me your arm." Kim said,compassion in her eyes.  
  
Kim took Ron's arm and held it tight.  
  
"Go Andrew." Kim said.  
  
He got the horse started again,but this time Ron didn't scream to stop.  
  
"Thanks,KP." Ron gave a sigh of relief.  
  
As soon as they got back to town,they got off and Sarah and John ran with Ron for the doctor,preparing him   
  
for another patient.  
  
Kim was about to go,when Andrew stopped her.  
  
"Oh,I almost forgot." He said,reaching for something in his pocket.  
  
"I found this out in the field,I wondered if it was yours."  
  
Kim eyes were huge.She smiled big like Ron would and put her hand out for the object.  
  
"Yes,yes that's ours." Kim choked out.  
  
Andrew dropped it in Kim's hand and rode off. "Tell Ron I said get well!" He hollered as he left.  
  
But Kim was too excited.The item that Andrew found was the ball that had got them into this whole mess.  
  
' WAIT TILL I TELL RON!!! ' She thought to herself.  
  
She ran inside the small building.  
  
Sarah and John were inside talking with the doctor while Ron lay down on a bed in the other room  
  
Kim came in and sat down as well.  
  
"I don't know,he's lost a whole lot of blood."   
  
"But you've gotta help him." John argued  
  
"I'll try my best,but that bullet went in aways,I don't know if I can pull it out."  
  
He left the room and came to Ron as he closed the curtain behind him.  
  
"What's the news?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well, the doctor says it'll be hard,but he'll try his best.I sure hope he fix's it."  
  
"Or what?" Kim said,worry written all over her face  
  
"Or else they'll take off his arm."  
  
Now that scared Kim.In her time their were doctors who could take that out in a flash without him feeling it at all.But  
  
1803,well,you get what I mean.   
  
A few seconds later the doctor came in."Ms.Kim,Ronald wants you in there with him."  
  
Kim stood up and went in to see Ron lying on the bed.  
  
"You ready?" Kim asked,still very worried.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
The doctor came back in. "Alright,let's get this over with."  
  
Kim kneeled next to Ron and held his arm out,squeezing it tight.  
  
"Now,I'm going to take the bullet out,this is going to hurt a bit." The doc said,putting on gloves and taking out a pair of tweezers.  
  
Sarah and John were covering their ears to lower the screams from Ron.  
  
Kim held his arm tighter,he was trying to pull away,but she kept her grip.  
  
She wispered in his ear:"Ron, it's okay, calm down.It's over."  
  
Ron stopped his screaming.It still hurt,but not as badly as before.  
  
Kim gave him a little hug."He's gonna put a little medicine on the wound,alright?"  
  
"Uh,okay.Will it hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The doc put some medicine on the wound and walked over to his table,a cloth in his hand.  
  
The cloth had a knot tied on one part of it.It was an old-time cast.  
  
"Keep this on your arm for about a month.Your arm should be healed by then."  
  
He put the cast on Ron's arm.  
  
"Thanks,doc.C'mon,Kim,let's get outta here."  
  
"Doc? Never had anyone call me that before." The doctor chuckled as the teens walked out the curtain.  
  
"Ron,I have something to show you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This."  
  
Ron's eyes widened at the ball that lay in Kim's hand.They were getting out of there.  
  
Ron gave a HUGE smile and gave Kim a huge with his free hand."KP! Where'd ya find it?!?"  
  
"I didn't find it,Andrew did.He said it was out in his field."  
  
"I can't wait,were finally goin' back!!!"  
  
"Down boy,down." Kim commanded.  
  
They walked in the room where Sarah and John were and sat down.  
  
"How'd it go?" John asked Ron,even though he kinda already knew.  
  
"It went okay;a liitle rough,though."  
  
John cocked an eyebrow."A little?"  
  
Ron smiled and lowered his head,but just then heard heavy breathing next to him.  
  
He turned his head and smiled.Kim had fallen asleep on the chair.  
  
"I'd better get her to the Inn." Ron said,picking her up.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow."  
  
Yeah,see yall."  
  
Ron carried Kim back to the Inn with his free hand,her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
'She's so cute when she's tired-wait,what??'  
  
Ron tried to focus his thoughts on something other than Kim,but failed.  
  
When he came to the Inn he set Kim down on the bed and got in it himself,but some  
  
strange feeling inside him made him turn around to her.  
  
'Well,mabye I can do it,she's asleep,but what if she wakes up?? Well,that's a risk I'm willing to take.  
  
He leaned over and kissed Kim on the cheek and turned back around as fast as he could without the bed shaking.  
  
Luckily for him she was still asleep.  
  
"Night,KP." He went back to his half of the bed and slept.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short,but Ron's getting a little close,eh? Look for the next chapter!  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	8. A New Story

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible,I'd go around screaming like a lunitic saying:"I won't just stop here, Oh no, I'll rule  
  
the world I tell You!I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That's a BIT exaggerated!  
  
Hey,everybody,I'm back! Long time no write.Sorry about that,I had to go to my brother's colledge graduation.Anyway...  
  
READ!!!!   
  
PS: Thanks for the happy B-days!!!  
  
The beggining of this Chap is a little of Ron's POV  
  
Ron walked through the dim-lit hallway of Middleton High with his school books in one hand and flowers in the other.He   
  
had no idea why he was carrying them.  
  
He walked up to his locker to see Kim waiting for him,leaning on her locker.She was wearing a top simaler to her  
  
lime-green one,just it sparkled gold.Her pants were also like her others,just they were black.But her smile  
  
made the whole thing glow in glory.  
  
Ron looked at her clothing.' Wow, Kim must' ve spent a fortune on that-and the makup,too.'  
  
Ron walked up to her."Hey,KP,what's with the funky clothes?"  
  
Hey,Ronny,how's my sweetie doin' today?"She asked,baby-talking him.  
  
He gave her a confused look,but his eyes widend and his lips curled to a wrinkly smile as she leaned over and kissed  
  
him on the cheek.  
  
"F-f-f-fine." Ron managed to croak out.' This is definitlytaking weird to an extreme level.'  
  
"That's good." She said, putting her arms around Ron's neck.She looked down and noticed the flowers placed in Ron's  
  
other hand.  
  
"Ron,are these for me?That's so sweet!" Her eyes gleamed into his;,just the look she used to give Josh when she   
  
knew he was about to ask her out.  
  
"AAHHH!!!" Ron jumped out of his covers,sweating from head to toe.He swurved his head over to Kim.Luckily she   
  
was still asleep or else it probably would' ve been his neck.Ron quietly creeped out of bed and got out of his jams and stepped   
  
out of the hotel.  
  
He walked around the dark town,deep in thought.His eyes looming at the stars.  
  
' This is bugging so much, I have to tell her,yeah,whether she feels the same way or not  
  
I'm gonna tell her; I'm gonna.....Oh, man, I'm gonna die. '   
  
Ron strolled over to the only lit up building in the town;the saloon.  
  
Pushing the doors open he quickly found a seat at the bar table,scanning the saloon.  
  
"What'll it be,mac,sasparilla?" The bartender asked him,bringing back to earth.  
  
"Um,what's that?"  
  
"Where have you been,boy? It's soda!"  
  
"Oh,sorry,yeah,I'll have that."  
  
A city-slick banker sitting nearby took a glance at the boy and walked over to him.  
  
"I know it,I've seen that look on a man's face everywhere I've been.Which is it? You wish she was yours or  
  
she dumped ya?"  
  
"I wish she was mine." Ron replied back.  
  
"Well,you just done gotta go tell her.Ya plannin' ta?"  
  
"Yeah,hopefully I'll make it."  
  
"Well,I'll be prayin' for ya!" The banker smiled and gave Ron a pat on the back as he headed out the door to his awaiting carraige.  
  
Ron let out a quiet sigh.'I don't have a chance...'  
  
Kim tossled around in the cotton mattress,her hair in knots.  
  
'Oh,what's the use I'm never gonna get to sleep anyway.'  
  
She found the bearings to sit up and turned her head to see the bed empty next to her.  
  
"Ron?Oh,great,where'd he go now?"  
  
Kim slipped out of her pajamas and into her clothes and left.  
  
The man at the desk was thankfully still there for Kim's sake.She walked over to him.  
  
"Excuse me,did you see a blond haired boy about my height around?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, youngin' walked out the door 'bout an hour ago and over to the saloon."  
  
"Thanks." She tried holding in her slight anger.  
  
'Why did he go over to a saloon in the middle of the night?' both confusion and little anger sent her jogging for the saloon.  
  
She was just about to enter but froze at the conversation on the other side.  
  
"So,this girl you like,what's her name?" The bartender asked Ron,cleaning out a glass.  
  
"Oh,her name's Kim, Kim Possible."  
  
If Kim wasn't so tired she probably would've jumped up screaming through her hands but she held herself down with all  
  
she had as she kept listening.  
  
"Ah,that's that woman that looks like Sarah who came in with you awhile ago."  
  
"Uh,huh."  
  
"Well,like the man said,ya gotta tell 'er."  
  
"I know,but it's so hard,I mean,I am absolutly crazy about her,so much that it's starting to bug me,and whenever I have a   
  
chance to tell her...I can't..."  
  
"Because you don't think she feels the same about you.Been there,done that." The bartender finished for him.  
  
Kim was scrunching her lips closed with her hands.Her eyes were so wide,they looked like they were about to burst from  
  
their sockets.But she got up,pulled herself together,and backed up from the door to make it look like she hadn't heard a thing.  
  
The bartender looked over Ron's shoulder."Uh oh,better stop talkin',here she comes."  
  
Ron turned his head slowly to see Kim push the doors open and take a seat next to him,every bone in her body was tensed.  
  
"Hey,KP,I thought you were tired."  
  
"I am,but I can't see how these people can sleep on cotton mattresses,they're so irritating."  
  
Ron let out a small chuckle."Oh,hey,do you want something?"  
  
"Nah, I'm good."  
  
Kim couldn't stop thinking about what she had heard.' I can't believe it,sure,I had feelings for him but I didn't know he-oh gosh...  
  
"How's your arm doing?"  
  
"It's hangin' in there."  
  
"That's good.Well,how about we head back over to thew hotel ?"  
  
"Alright,but give me a minute to finish my drink."  
  
Kim cocked and eyebrow at Ron.  
  
"Don't worry,it's soda,or sasparilla as they call it."  
  
A relieved look came over Kim's face as she headed out the door and back to the hotel.  
  
"Man, that was close." Ron said,Taking a last sip out of his drink.  
  
' I'll tell her soon...' Ron thought as he followed Kim.  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	9. Goodbye,old Middleton

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible,I'd go around screaming like a lunitic saying:"I won't just stop here, Oh no, I'll rule  
  
the world I tell You!I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That's a BIT exaggerated!  
  
Okay,everyone,I would love to thank the ones who gave me some ideas.But,one of them will not be appearing until later.  
  
But I was looking at some pictures on my groups photo area and I came across one called 'Ron million' (which is an   
  
episode unbenouced to me) As I looked through the pics,I saw an amazing picture! Ron recieves a check of $99,000,000  
  
which was passed down to him from his ancestor.  
  
And they showed a picture Of KIM AND RON'S G,G,G, GRANDPARENTS!! I couldn't believe they were just how I described   
  
them in this fic.And I solemly swear,I never even heard of that eppy b4.NE way, if u want to see it,go to my profile and go to the   
  
website,temporarily join,and go to photos.Then,click on next at the top of the screen and you should see a file that says  
  
'ron millon'. Click on it,then click the first picture and go through a slideshow till you see it.  
  
This story has made a COMPLETE turn around and a handful of ideas thanks to that!!  
  
Last time we left our heros soon to be in bed sleeping.Try not to get TOO excited! :P  
  
Enjoy!   
  
Kim and Ron were already up,eating breakfeast in their hotel room.Rufus,as usual,eating of pretty much everything Ron couldn't protect.  
  
The meal wasn't quite that appetizing for Kim,unfortunately, she was too busy thinking about what Ron had said the other  
  
night.  
  
"Um,Ron?"  
  
"Yeah,KP?"  
  
Kim started quivering a bit for what she had to say wa about to change her relationship with him.  
  
"Uh,you remember last night at the saloon?"  
  
"C'mon,Kim,spit it out."  
  
"Well,I -  
  
Kim didn't finish.Just then John burst into their room with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"AAHHWWAZWAZAWAZAAHHH!!!" Ron screamed and fell backwards in his chair.  
  
"Listen up,yall!" John yelled at the top of his lungs,but calmed down due to Kim holding her ears.  
  
"It turns out that there was a $99,000,000 reward for the capture of Matthew and Kelly,and the sheriff just wrote us this check!!"  
  
Ron,who was still flat on the ground lifted his head up in surprise.  
  
' Wait a sec,that's the million I was given not too long ago in the future!Which means....mabye I can take it now and then I'd have it to spend again!'  
  
But Ron took a second thought.  
  
' No,that would screw the future,but it was a cool idea,though.'  
  
"Ron,Ron?Earth to Ron,I think I'm losing you!" Ron awoke from his daydream with Kim snapping her fingers in his face.  
  
He got up off the floor,his busted arm taking in some heavy pain,but Ron ignored it.  
  
Kim whispered in his ear. "Ron,isn't that the million you were given in the future?"  
  
"Yeah,I know,Kim,isn't it cool?"  
  
They turned to face John,still cheering throughout the room.  
  
"You know what,John,you can keep it,we don't need it.Besides,we're leaving town today,anyway."   
  
At that moment John's spirit dropped into a crumpled heap.  
  
"Your leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, we kinda have to.Sorry we couldn't stay longer."  
  
"Well,that's alright." John perked up a bit. "Let me be the first to give you a little parting gift.Jessica!"  
  
A beautiful,slender dark-skinned woman walked up to him.But this time Kim and Ron were VERY surprised at this particular person who   
  
appeared to be John's servant girl.  
  
"Bring these two some gifts."  
  
"Yes,master."  
  
"You don't have to call me that.Just sir."  
  
"Yes,sir"   
  
She left for a moment and came back with several gifts.  
  
"Thanks." Kim said.  
  
The girl in front of them wouldv'e made a perfect imprression of Monique's clone.Just her hair was a little brighter.  
  
Just then Sarah walked into the room.  
  
"Are those our parting gifts we made for anyone who's leaving town?" She asked,giving John a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, their leaving today."  
  
"Oh,well I hope you two have a safe journey home,and don't forget to visit!"  
  
"Thanks again." Ron said as they packed their things.  
  
Kim and Ron were about to walk out of the hotel when Kim remembered something and turned around.  
  
"Say,you guys wouldn't know where we coul get rides to Andrew Mankey's ranch,would you?"  
  
Sarah nodded her head and the duo followed her to two horses tied up out side.  
  
"Here,take our horses,and when your done ridin',just shoot a gun in the air and trust me,they'll know the way home."  
  
Kim and Ron chuckled slightly as they got on and rode away.  
  
"Come back,soon!" Sarah called to them as they left town.  
  
I'm sorry this was such a VERY short chapter,but it's the beginning of action,okay?  
  
PS:I know this is a little early but I just wanted to inform you guys that my next fic will be 'On the Front'  
  
where Kim and Ron become marines!!! NO ONE STEAL MY IDEA!!!!  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	10. An Action Chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible,I'd go around screaming like a lunitic saying:"I won't just stop here, Oh no, I'll rule  
  
the world I tell You!I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That's a BIT exaggerated!  
  
"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Ron screamed as he flew in the air and thumped down on the horses back repeatedly.  
  
Kim,however,wasn't having as much trouble.Ron never was good with horses,donkeys,or any other riding animal.  
  
"Ron,stop fooling around!" Kim called to him in an irritated tone.  
  
"I can't stop it!!!" He jerked on the reigns and the horse made a complete halt,which sent Ron flying.  
  
"WWWHHHAAAAA......OOF!"  
  
"Ron,are you okay?How's your arm?"  
  
"It's fine,nothin' that the Ron-man can't handle."  
  
Kim smiled at his starcasm.  
  
But little did they know that they were being watched the whole time:  
  
Drakken sat at his computer screen downing some popcorn."Darnit! why don't they just admit they like each other!"   
  
he yelled,his mouth full of popcorn.  
  
Just then Shego walked in.  
  
"Hey,Dr. D,Don't you think we outta be,I don't know,stealing a giant laser or somethin' to take over the world?"  
  
She asked in a bored tone,filing her nails.  
  
Suddenly,Drakken stood up,knocking his popcorn over,still looking at the screen.On it was a picture of Kim helping Ron  
  
up and ponting out a sign that said:Mankey Ranch.  
  
He stomped over to Shego and began pacing."No,no,I won't this happen! They can't come back,not when everything's perfect!!!"  
  
He paused and turned to Shego,a mischevious smile on his face."Get those western clothes I bought you for a time-travel  
  
emergency on,Shego.Your going to   
  
1803."  
  
She grinned."With pleaser,DOC!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Kim,this is it!" Ron said,pointing at the sign.  
  
"I know,Ron.Finally,we're going back!Our parent's must be really worried."  
  
"Don't worry,KP.I can set this thing to the exact time we left so it'll be like none of this ever happend."  
  
"Uh-huh,uh-huh." Rufus squealed.  
  
"Not likely,Kimmie!"  
  
Kim turned around to see Shego dressed in cowgirl stuff.   
  
"Shego,so you and Drakken are the one's behind this!"  
  
"That's right...well,actually the stupid ball was Dr.D's idea."  
  
She stopped,taking a glance at Ron and Kim's clothes,and laughed.  
  
"You know,I have to admit,the old-fashion look doesn't seem too bad on you guys."  
  
"Thanks,Shego,but I'm sorry to say,in this century,those are boys clothes." Kim pointed at her outfit.  
  
With that Shego's laughter turned into a growl as she let out a battle cry and ignighted her hands as she took off for Kim at  
  
a dead run.  
  
Kim quickly jumped over Shego, barely missing her death-marked hands.  
  
Shego skidded around,throwing a kick at Kim.  
  
She blocked it easily as the two started a catfight.  
  
What seemed like hours to Ron Kim and Shego were two kung-fu fighting human blurs.But Suddenly it all stopped.Ron squinted his eyes   
  
to see behind the kicked up dirt.When it cleared,he saw a perfect picture of Shego,pinning Kim down on the corn-colored   
  
desert sand.  
  
"I'm going to finish you off for good!!!" She yelled,bringing a still-lit-up finger closer to Kim's neck.  
  
Feeling the heat increasing under her neck, she closed eyes,knowing Shego would soon seal her fate.  
  
Seeing this,Ron dove into action with no self-control of his motions.He leaped into the air,sending a fly kick at Shego.  
  
"Heh,heh,heh....OOOFF!!!" Kim,still blinded by her eyelids heard Shego yelp in pain.She opened her eyes slowly,looking  
  
up.No more Shego was on top of her,but laying unconsious beside her.  
  
"And don't try that move again or I'll put you in intensive care!!" Ron yelled his rage at the unconsious evil that almost killed   
  
her.Her heartbeat went to her ears as she made a huge sigh of relief and pulled herself up next to Ron.  
  
"Thanks,I owe you big time."  
  
"No big,KP."  
  
She rubbed the back of her neck,sweaty from the fight.  
  
"Um,Ron..."  
  
"Yeah,Kim?"  
  
"I wanted to tell you this eariler,but..." Kim took in a silent breath,and said it."I -I heard you talking to the bartender last night  
  
at the saloon." She said,bowing her head in guilt.  
  
"You...did?"  
  
"Uh,huh."  
  
Ron got really nervous and started to panick."Well,uh,you see,Kim, what I meant was Uhh..."  
  
Kim put a finger over his lips and Ron went silent.  
  
"Ron,it alright.I've been meaning to tell you that..." She took a second breath,remembering her mother's   
  
words: "Take a deep breath,then take the plunge!"  
  
"I've been meaning to tell you that for some time,now,and I'm guessing you,too."   
  
He sighed."Yes,it's true.I wanted to tell you over and over but I never got the guts to actually do it."  
  
She gave a smile.unknown to them,they came closer to each other,not able to control themselves.Their minds told  
  
them 'No,don't do it,stop this right now!!' But they couldn't. They came closer until they're lips met.What seemed like an  
  
eternity they kissed until they came up for air.  
  
They smiled at each other."C'mon,KP,let's go home!" They walked hand in hand to the place they had come to this time.  
  
Drakken was pouting all over."This is not fair,not fair at all!!!" he said crossing arms.  
  
Kim stopped for minute and turned around."Hey Ron,you think we outta take Shego with us?"  
  
"Yeah,I think we better or else she'll probably terorize the past."He picked up Shego with his one hand  
  
(yes,she is THAT light...in my story,anyway) and put her over his arm.  
  
I'm REALLY sorry I have to cut you off here.But look for the next chapter,IT'S THE LAST!!!!!!  
  
PS:I know this is a little early but I just wanted to inform you guys that my next fic will be 'On the Front'  
  
where Kim and Ron become marines!!! NO ONE STEAL MY IDEA!!!!  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


	11. We're Back!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kim Possible,I'd go around screaming like a lunitic saying:"I won't just stop here, Oh no, I'll rule  
  
the world I tell You!I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
That's a BIT exaggerated!  
  
Two green zaps filled the dark woods.But then appeared Kim and Ron,standing there in the thick brush.  
  
"Well,glad that's over." Ron said,brushing his brow.But paused and looked at the hand he just brushed his forehead with.  
  
"What the?" He stared at it confused.  
  
"Ron,wasn't that the arm that was broken???" Kim asked,getting a little freaked.  
  
Just then they heard some yelling.They swurved their heads and saw themselves from before.  
  
"Ron,I can't get it off!"  
  
"Me neither!"  
  
3,2,1....  
  
And they dissappeared.  
  
Kim and Ron stared at each other,but then Kim gave him a smirk.  
  
"Ron,you didn't have to set it THAT close."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
But then Kim felt something in her hand that made her jump.The Kimmunicator was there with the picture of Wade on it.  
  
"Yea,Kim?" The ten-year-old questioned.  
  
"Um,Uh,nothing Wade,sorry."   
  
"That's okay -Kim,Ron,what are you dressed in???"  
  
"Long story.See ya." She turned the Kimmunicator off.  
  
"Oh,Kp,we'd better drop off Shego."  
  
"Yeah.Be right back."  
  
She left by time travel for a minute,but came back in a few seconds.  
  
"I left her at the prison." She said.  
  
Just then Ron remembered something.Digging through his pockets.  
  
"Oh,shoot.Kim,I forgot the picture we took of the town clock!"  
  
"It's okay,Ron,I know where we can find it."  
  
She dragged him by the hand to the the library,and started searching in a photo album for 1803.And there in the book was  
  
a black and white picture of Kim and Ron,and a little history next to it.  
  
Ron jumped up and punched the air."Cool! we're historic!! And now I won't have any problem with my history project!"  
  
"Down boy,down." Kim commanded.  
  
Monday at school:  
  
..."And that's the story of my g,g,g, grandfather." The wholoe class clapped.  
  
"Thankyou Stoppable for your interesting story." Mr.Barkin again was the stubstitute (These teachers have GOT to stop   
  
eating the mystery meat!)  
  
After class Ron and Kim walked out hand in hand,but was soon stopped by Bonnie.  
  
"Wait a sec,since when have you two liked each other?" The snobby girl asked.  
  
The couple smiled at each other and answered:"Since 1803!"  
  
They walked out,leaving a confused Bonnie behind.  
  
Note: Kim did have a new cousin,her same age,and a GREAT person to have around and soon became apart of Team Possible.When  
  
They grew up,Kim and Ron got married.But somehow through those years,Ron was able to keep the time ball,so they wed in 1803.  
  
The End.  
  
Awsome ending,huh?  
  
Alright,everyone! Get ready for my next story!!!Look for it it's called:'On the Front'  
  
KP4me  
  
(Kim Possible's Guardian Angel) 


End file.
